Mata Aimashou
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Seorang wanita misterius mendatangi sekolah, sedikit berbincang dengan Hibari, dan berkata 'sampai jumpa, 20 tahun kemudian'


Matta Aimasho  
A KHR Fanfiction  
Written By Hatsune Julie  
Disc : KHR © Amano Akira  
Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu 88 milik LM.C!

LET'S ENJOY!

Cerita ini dimulai jauh sebelum tokoh utama kita, Sawada Tsunayoshi, bertemu dengan tutornya dan memulai perjuangannya menjadi bos mafia. Dimana seorang Hibari Kyouya dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya sedang berjalan di bawah taburan daun-daun momiji yang berguguran.

BUM,…

Tiba-tiba, entahlah apa muncul dari langit diiringi efek suara ledakan.

BRUK,…

Kemudian meluncur jatuh tepat di hadapan Hibari dan menghalangi langkahnya. Dari sekelebatan yang tertangkap mata Hibari, pemuda itu meyakini bahwa sesuatu yang terjatuh barusan adalah sesosok manusia bergender wanita.

"Aduh,…" wanita itu mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan, dia mencoba berdiri, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang dan digerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh, menatap Hibari yang berdiri tak bergeming di tempatnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam. Mata wanita itu melebar, dan entah kenapa dia tampak seperti akan melonjak dan menyerbu Hibari. Tapi tidak, wanita itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menatap Hibari dengan seksama, tanpa berkedip.

Hibari sedikit menggerakkan alisnya heran, kemudian tanpa basa-basi segera berjalan melewati wanita itu, sambil diam-diam berpikir, "Tch, dasar wanita aneh."

Setelah Hibari menghilang dari jalanan itu, wanita itu berkata, "Senangnya dapat berjumpa kembali," sambil tersenyum dan raut wajah hendak menangis.

# # #

Hibari Kyoya, sang ketua komite disiplin Nanimori-chuu, dan saat ini masih berada di tingkat kedua. Matanya yang beriris abu-abu selalu menatap orang lain tajam, dan kata-kata favoritnya adalah 'Kamikorosu'. Menjuluki diri sendiri sebagai 'Karnivore', urutan teratas dalan rantai makanan. Senjata yang selalu dia gunakan untuk memburu para 'Herbivore' adalah tonfa.

Sekarang sedang berada di dalam ruangan pribadinya di sekolah, entah bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan semua fasilitas tersebut. Bahkan kepala rumah sakit Nanimori pun takhluk olehnya. Tak pernahkah terpikir bahwa suatu hari Hibari akan ditakhlukan orang lain? Pria yang benci kekalahan itu? Kita pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi, benarkah hanya seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut? Ataukah ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya jatuh berlutut? Kita akan mengetaui hal ini nanti.

Yang jelas, saat bel pulang berdering nyaring, wanita itu sudah berada di lorong sekolah yang sepi, wanita yang tadi pagi ditemui Hibari di tengah jalan. Wanita berkepang dua dan berwajah _chinesse_ itu melongok dan memperhatikan tiap ruangan yang dilewatinya sambil tersenyum, seolah sedang mengingat.

"Hei, siapa kau seenaknya memasuki wilayah sekolah ini. Katakan alasanmu sejelasnya, atau ,… Kamikorosu," ucapan itu menarik perhatian si gadis china tersebut.

Awalnya dia hanya menatap Hibari, kemudian berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sampai akhirnya dengan senyum manis yang terkembang berkata, "Lama tidak bertemu, Kyoya-san."

Hibari yang sudah bersiaga dengan tonfa-nya kini menyipitkan mata untuk melihat wanita itu. "Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah merasa mengenalmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum semakin lebar, seolah sedang bersenang-senang. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku, Kyoya-san," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Kita kan belum pernah bertemu," kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, membiarkan angin sore membuat poninya bergerak.

Cukup! Hibari tak tahan lagi dengan sikap wanita itu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang membingungkan. Tidak dapat dimengerti, dan seorang Hibari Kyoya benci merasa tidak mengerti. "Cih, aku sudah tak ada minat lagi denganmu," katanya sambil menyimpan tonfa-nya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran atau,… kamikorosu."

"uph,.." gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan tawa. "Khukhu,… Kyoya-san benar-benar tidak berubah ya. Berapa tahun berlalu pun kau tetap Kyoya-san, walaupun mungkin di masa depan nanti kau akan sedikit lebih kalem. Haha,…" akhirnya tawa itu lepas dari bibirnya.

Giliran Hibari yang menatap wanita itu. Bila diperhatikan baik-baik, umurnya berkisar 20 tahun-an, cukup tua untuk menjadi guru di sekolah ini, tapi Hibari tak merasa ada daftar guru baru yang diserahkan padanya. "Hei, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini, dan lagi sepertinya kau bukan guru baru disini."

Wanita itu berhenti tertawa sedikit demi sedikit, lalu menyeka matanya yang berair. Sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, dan tersenyum misterius, wanita itu berkata, "Coba tebak siapa!"

Ah, ah, rasanya Hibari berubah pikiran. Dengan aura menyeramkan dia mendekati wanita dengan tonfa sudah siap di tangan. Dan tanpa keraguan, walaupun pada wanita, dia menyerang, dan,… bisa dihindari? Ya, wanita itu meloncat ke belakang menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Kyoya-san yang sekarang tak bisa mengalahkanku lho!" ujar wanita itu. "Tapi kalau setahun lagi, kurasa Kyoya-san sudah bisa mengalahkanku!"

Hibari menyeringai. "Huh? Tak kusangka ada yang bisa menghindari seranganku. Tapi menunggu setahun untuk mengalahkanmu? Sekarang pun aku bisa mengalahkanmu!"

Wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya, membuat dirinya tampak lugu. "Saat umurku lima tahun, kalau tidak salah Fuuta mengatakan aku adalah orang paling diharapkan sepuluh tahun kemudian. Jadi, apakah itu cukup jadi bukti bahwa aku lebih kuat dari Kyoya-san yang sekarang?" tanyanya polos. "Tenanglah, setahun lagi, aku tak akan bisa melebihi bahkan seperempat kemampuan Kyoya-san kok."

"Aku tidak perduli akan setahun lagi atau sepuluh tahun lagi, bila aku menginginkan sekarang, maka akan kulakukan sekarang," bantah Hibari.

Terdiam, wanita itu terdiam. Kemudian, dengan senyum sedih terukir di wajahnya. "Sebaiknya dua puluh tahun dari sekarang jangan mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata itu!" ujarnya, kepalanya tertunduk menutupi ekspresinya. "Karena pasti akan ada yang terluka mendengarnya. Masa depan itu terbentang panjang lho Kyoya-san, karena itu teruslah hidup lebih dari dua puluh tahun dari sekarang."

BUAGH!

Hibari menyerang tepat di hadapan wanita itu, membuat beberapa serpihan ubin berterbangan. "Aku tidak perduli pada orang lain, aku hidup demi diriku sendiri."

Wanita itu menghela nafas dengan cara seperti seorang ibu yang melihat kelakuan buruk anaknya yang tidak dapat diubah. "Kalau saat itu datang, jangan menyesal sudah mengatakannya ya!"

Jam alarm berbunyi saat menunjukkan pukul tiga, jam alarm milik wanita itu. "Kalau masih ingin mengalahkanku, teruslah hidup sampai lebih dari dua puluh tahun lagi, oke?" kemudian sesuatu meledak menyisakan asap dan sepenggal kalimat yang tak sampai ke telinga Hibari Kyoya; "Sampai jumpa dua puluh tahun kemudian, Hibari Kyoya."

# # #

F I N

A/N : Yup, cerita ini sama anehnya dengan cerita-cerita saya yang lain. Sama penuh typo-nya dengan cerita-cerita saya yang lain. Jadi , terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, dan maaf untuk pembaca yang merasa cerita ini benar-benar 'tak layak' untuk dibaca.

But, REVIEW?


End file.
